


Something Else

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: Jesse having a hard night out
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Something Else

“You deserve better than m- ugh.” Jesse clung to you as you made your way through the streets of Coruscant. “Tonight was supposed to be special, but I ruined it.” He slurs.

A small laugh escapes you as you stop and steady him. “Whats so important about tonight?” You ask. Every night you get to spend with Jesse was a special one. With the war dragging and the Separatists Army becoming bolder in their advancement, your boyfriend and the rest of his brothers in the 501st were hardly ever on Coruscant. So every moment together was one you cherished.

Jesse tried standing up straight and swayed backwards.“Wanted to introduce you to the others.” He mumbles, slowly leaning on the nearby wall. “Wanted to just-” he stops. “Just introduce them to my girl.. Y/N.” He groans. “Why do I always drink so much?” He puts his forehead against the cool wall.

You sigh and gently rub the troopers back, comforting him. “Jesse you were just having a good time. But, you have been overdoing it a bit you think?” Jesse responds with a moan. “Well.. How about we do something else the next time you want to go out for drinks?” You suggest softly. “I know things can be hard with the war, I can’t even imagine..” You trail off.

A few small tears escape Jesses eyes. “What can I do?” He pleads. “I can’t do thi- I feel the planet rotating Y/N.” he says, holding back a small sob. “I need it to hold still.” he grips the wall tighter.

“Well,” you say, “The next time you feel that urge to go out, why don’t you do something else instead? Something that you enjoy?” you give him an encouraging smile. “There has to be some hobbies in that pretty head of yours.”

Jesse is silent for a minute. “I… I don’t know.” He turns around and takes a deep breath. “I like to kiss you.” He says. “A-and curl up into that fluffy blanket you have on your couch.”

You laugh. “Well tell you what. How about next time-instead of going out- we rent a nice holovid, buy a bunch of snacks, and curl up right on my couch for the night?”

Jesse thinks for a minute, swaying back and forth.“And the kisses?”

“All the kisses your heart could ask for.”

“Can I now?” He asks, accompanied by his best attempt at a pout.

You laugh and stand on tiptoes, living him a small peck on the lips. “Hm, I never was a fan of Corellian Whiskey.” You tease. “Lets get you home so you can get some water in you. I’ll even let you use the fluffy blanket if you drink it all for me.”

Jesse nods his head, and takes your arm again, continuing your walk through the lit streets of Coruscant.

“Y/N?”

“Yes Jesse?”

“I… Forgot my helmet at the bar.”


End file.
